Nix Wrangler (Zora)
"You can call me Zee, I sell nix venom for 20 credits every 100 mL. That's 10 credits for every 50 mL, in case you suck at math. 5 credits for 25, etc etc. Though I don't know what you're gonna be doing with only 25 mL of the stuff. Putting a toddler to sleep?" One of the younger members of the board (not including salarians), Zora Rey joined mostly out of boredom and because her guardian was not well enough to monitor her or entertain her. She insists on staying despite the number of people who have told her it might be better to stay away from the forum. The Omegan teenager spends the rest of her time either at school or playing Galaxy of Fantasy, in which she has logged over 500 hours of game time and reached the level cap with every playable class. Overview Zora Rey is mainly of mixed Latin American and Vietnamese descent, with her skin a light brown and her hair a thick fluffy black mass that parts to the left. She typically wears glasses with dark frames that complement her dark eyes. The girl stands at approximately 5'5, and is expected to grow at least another three inches before she reaches age eighteen (as she likes to brag). Typically she can be seen wearing a dark green hoodie and shorts. She keeps a genuine ruby pendant underneath, a gift from her turian guardian. As a young girl, Zee is often immature and irreverent, though she does her best to put on a mature mask for the forum. She finds delight in technology and video games, immersing herself in the worlds of her favorite MMORPGs and fighting games. She's known to the rest of her school as something of a nerd, something that makes her act rather hostile with other students. Growing up on Omega, she's learned to be on the defensive most of the time. Zora dislikes violence. This is not out of some higher morality, but rather because she realizes that enacting violence on others invites them to do the same to her. She has a high survival instinct, which should be evident as she has survived as an orphan on Omega almost all her life. She does what she needs to in order to live in the style that she has become accustomed to. Recently, her guardian put most of his money into her savings account. She's been learning from him how to deal with finances, as he is worried about what will happen to her when he is no longer around to take care of her. History At age two, Zora Rey was left abandoned at the doorstep of a human couple living on Omega. They tried to take care of her, but the pressures of raising a child proved too much for them. That, and they were "just plain shitty people", as Zora likes to say. They found someone else to take care of her when she turned three. It was to be her birthday present that year. And so it was that Zora lived by being passed from household to household. Once they grew tired of her, or her of them, she would leave. There was a group of other orphaned children living on the streets that she often turned to when she had nowhere else to go. The group gradually dwindled. During the Cerberus takeover during the Reaper War, many of them died trying to fight back. A young Zora was left with absolutely no one. She did not even know what to do with their corpses. For a while, she laid down among them, imagining she was dead as well. That was when a turian man happened upon the massacre. Not realizing she was not dead, he began to poke around the dead bodies, shaking his head at the decimation of such young lives. A Cerberus operative, still investigating the area for signs of a resistance, targeted him. Zora saw this and got to her feet, ramming into him from behind and throwing him off so he missed. The turian turned and saw the two struggling, Zora with all her meager strength trying to tear the gun away from him. The turian gave her aid, killing the Cerberus agent. They made their escape together, narrowly avoiding more trouble. When asked why she did what she did, Zora merely told him that she no longer cared what happened to her, as she had nobody left in the galaxy to care for her. Oddly touched, the turian (a former mercenary) made the decision to take her in and care for her. So it was that Nero and Zora found themselves thrown together, and they've been trying to make a good life of it since. Thread Tracker/Stories stuff Relationships stuff Miscellany stuff Category:Humans Category:Forum Dwellers